Paelen
Paelen is one of the main male protagonists of Pegasus. He had a small crush on Emily and is the love interest of Lorin, Flame of Titus. History Pegasus and the Flame Paelen starts out as a coward and thief, wanting to steal Pegasus's bridal and flee the battle in Olympus, but by the end of the book he nearly dies protecting the group from the Nirads he fled before. Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus In this book he, Emily and Joel travel to earth to free Emily's father, but Joel and Emily get captured by gorgons. When they try to escape Paelen protects Emily from being turned to stone, and gets turned to stone himself. Pegasus and the New Olympians In Pegasus and the New Olympians the group travels to earth to stop the clones of Olympians the CRU has created, but the group gets separated, with Joel, Paelen and a little boy named Frankie ending up in Las Vegas. They go to explore, but Paelen ends up shot in the head by people who mistake him for his clone. Paelen encounters his clone and they fight, destroying Fremont street. Paelen wins, but, weakened, gets tazored by the police and captured, along with Joel. The CRU come for them and Joel gets Paelen to go for help. Paelen escapes with his bone bending ability, but breaks his ankle on the way out. He walks all day in the hot sun to get to the meeting place, earning himself a sunburn, his clone finds him and throws him out the window but Chrysaor saves him. The rest of the group finds out thanks to Frankie, and finally stops the CRU. Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus In this book Paelen along with the other olympians start aging rapidly, thanks to a Titan weapon, the group, along with Brue, the giant, purple, two-headed, caterpillar-like creature, (who adores Paelen) Stella and Agent B or Benidict go back in time to fight the Titan war again and destroy the weapon before it can do any harm. Paelen and Brue are sent with Stella's and Vulcan to help produce weapons, but the titan's dragons find them and, by now, old Paelen and Brue die leading the dragons away from Stella and a new weapon she had made to help win the war, just before he dies he admits he loves Emily and asks Stella to give Emily a ring.Joel later admits he knew of Paelen's feelings,and Paelen did not say anything because he thought Emily and Joel were meant to be together. Emily and Joel find out he died and are very sad, later Pegasus also dies of old age. Agent B dies putting the weapon in a box to protect the Olympians, the Olympians win the war and time is reset, Paelen and Pegasus come back, young as ever. Emily is thrilled to see them again, but they can't remember anything. Jupiter tells them, and Vulcan gives Emily Agent B's journal, the journal telling her to get him away from the CRU, and she promises she will to Pegasus. Appearance Although Paelen is actually centuries old, he looks no older than a teenager aged sixteen to seventeen years. He is described as having warm, smiling brown eyes, unkempt brown hair and a mischievous, crooked grin. He is also described as handsome a couple times in the book. Personality As you may guess from his appearance, Paelen is troublesome, playful and funny. He loves a laugh and often plays pranks on other Olympians, Cupid being a favourite of his, but at the same time he's also respectful of the older gods. However, behind that innocent face once lay a thief, and although he no longer steals from other Olympians he still remains sneaky and resourceful. Many Olympians believe he hasn't changed his ways, but since meeting Emily and Joel he has stopped thieving and become a best friend to both of them. He is loyal, caring, yet mischievous, and doesn't lose his patience very often unless he has dislikes someone a lot. Trivia Paelen is the Roman god of thieves and son of Mercury. Gallery To see pictures related to Paelen, click here. Category:Pegasus and the Flame Category:Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus Category:Pegasus and the New Olympians Category:Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus Category:Pegasus and the New Olympians Characters Category:Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus Characters Category:Pegasus and the Flame Characters Category:Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Olympians Category:Main characters